Automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub defining a treating chamber and a spraying system for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes and utensils. Two common configurations are a door-type, where a pivoting door provides access to a treating chamber where dishes are washed or a drawer-type where a drawer provides access to the as well as defining a major portion of the treating chamber. In either configuration, a rack for holding dishes to be cleaned is typically provided within the treating chamber.
Typical automatic dishwashers generally include a drying cycle which can include heating the treating chamber to evaporate a part of liquid used to wash or rinse the dishes and can include a condenser to further remove humidity from the humid air within the treating chamber. Typical condensers highly depend on the temperature difference between the humid air and the condenser walls. A reduction in this temperature difference reduces condenser efficiency. Furthermore, typical condensers require an additional conduit and inlet to provide a condensed liquid back to the treating chamber for removal by the pump.
Further still, some automatic dishwashers can allow an amount of steam to escape through inlets such as a water inlet. The escaping steam can damage internal components or soak an internal sound blanket, requiring watertight sealing or plastic wrapping to preventing water damage from the escaping steam.